History is a Harsh Mistress
by soapfiction
Summary: An American high school student living in Japan regularly ends up in compromising situations with his new Japanese history teacher. Will they find a way to coexist despite their differences? Culture clash, ecchi-ness and hilarity ensue! OC x OC, with published characters making cameos.
1. A Chaotic Commute

**History is a Harsh Mistress**

**A **_**Why the Hell are You Here, Sensei? (Nande Koko Ni Sensei Ga?)**_** Fanfiction**

**By Soapfiction**

**Chapter 1: A Chaotic Commute**

A digital alarm clock went off at 7:30 AM, bringing with it some random radio music. A teenage boy stirred in his bed until the Japanese pop music had simply become too much to bear any longer. He slammed his hand down on the clock radio, got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom in a huff. Flicking on the lights, he got a good look at the bedhead in his reflection, his already unkempt strawberry-blonde hair fright for the eyes. He stepped into the shower to fix that right up.

As he made his way downstairs, he was finishing up his school uniform, which included a blazer and necktie, when he got an earful.

"Hey, Kevin!" came the cry from his younger sister over in the kitchen. "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah!" he replied, fastening his tie as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I've got plenty of time!" He made his way to the counter where his sister was making breakfast. He gobbled his down before opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle from inside. After that, he headed for the door.

"Dad says he's gonna be late getting home tonight again, so it's up to you to handle dinner" his sister said.

"No problem. See you tonight!" He closed the door and bound over the gate to their house before heading down the neighborhood street.

_My name is Kevin Kowalski, and I'm an American Ex-Pat living in Japan. My dad moved us here because his company transferred him. My mother passed away before we moved, so it's been just me, Dad and my sister Claire living here for the last eight years. I'm in high school now, and about to start my second year at Kawanuma West High School. Little did I know that this would be the day that changed my life forever…_

* * *

He exited the neighborhood, moving onto the main street, where there was already plenty of traffic and pedestrians about. He knew he had enough time to get to the station before his train left, but he felt like moving fast anyway. He was actually looking forward to starting his second year and was feeling rather good. It was a beautiful day, and, given the time of year, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. He opened the bottle of sports drink he had grabbed from the fridge earlier and took a swig. As he came to an intersection, he turned a corner, still moving quite fast. So fast, in fact, that he couldn't stop in time before colliding with a person standing right around said corner.

Despite his best efforts to put on the brakes, he could only do enough to glimpse the horrified look on the woman's face before they both went to the ground in a crash. When the dust settled, he tried to push himself to his feet. "Sorry!" he said in fluent Japanese. "I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going! Here, let me help you…up…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed something that made his heart stop. When he had put his hand down to push himself up, he had expected it to come into contact with the concrete of the sidewalk. Instead, it had come into contact with something soft; _very_ soft, in fact. And not only soft, he noticed, but _wet_ as well.

He finally got a good look at the person below him. It was a woman, one who was rather…_generously_ endowed, he noticed. He noticed quite well, in fact, because the sports drink he had been carrying had spilled out during their little tumble and had soaked through part of her white shirt. The results were quite…revealing, to say the least. And one of his hands was pressed against it all.

_Oh shit_, he thought, before looking up and seeing the glare on the woman's face. Snapping out of his stupor, he took his hand away, bolted to his feet, and bowed a very quick bow of apology before continuing down the street. "Very sorry about that, ma'am! But I have to go!" He didn't dare look back, and even though he could hear her yelling at him from behind, he didn't make out what she said. There was no way he was sticking around to get into further trouble. Plus, of he did, he would be late for school. _Please forgive me, ma'am, but I have no choice!_

Soon enough, he made it to the station, and breathed a sigh of relief. _Made it! And with plenty of time to spare!_ He clutched his commuter's pass in his hand. _Maybe I could go and buy another drink while I wait…_He reached his hand down to scratch an itch…only to fell a bit of wetness. He looked down and saw that the sports drink he had spilled earlier had spilled on him as well, right on the crotch area of his jeans. It was quite noticeable.

_Dammit! Why didn't I feel that earlier?_ He looked around and saw the public restroom a few dozen feet away. _Maybe I can sop up some of the sogginess…_He headed for the restroom.

As soon as he walked in, however, he was greeted by an unexpected sight: a woman right in the middle of changing her clothes.

Reacting in instinct, he apologized, and bolted out of the room. "Sorry!" However, he looked back at the door, and saw that, sure enough, it was the men's restroom. After hesitating, he walked back inside. He saw that the woman was still there. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems there's been a…"

That's when he noticed it wasn't just any woman. It was the same woman he had run into earlier. And she was still in the middle of changing into a new white shirt. The two looked at each other in shock before reacting.

"Why you! Not once but twice!" the woman shouted, trying to hide herself.

Kevin put a hand up to block his vision. "I'm sorry! But like I was saying, this is the men's room! What are you doing here?"

"I had to come in here! The women's room is out of order!" she retorted.

"Oh," Kevin said. Opening the door to check, he saw that, sure enough, there was a sign indicating the women's room was closed off.

"Anyway, please leave! It's your fault I'm like this anyway!"

"But I just need to-" Kevin tried to say.

"Leave! I mean it-"

That was when he heard voices from outside. More men were about to enter the restroom. _If people see us like this, they'll get the wrong idea!_ Panicking, Kevin grabbed the woman by the wrist and dragged her into one of the bathroom stalls before closing the door behind them. It was only after they were locked in, however, that he realized he had likely made a mistake. The bathroom stalls were actually quite narrow, and clearly not meant for two people. He had used them before, but the little detail had slipped his mind. He also understood why she had likely decided to change her clothes outside of them. As a result, they were cramped together in the stall, pressed against each other with no clear way out.

"You idiot! What on earth were you thinking?" the woman whispered angrily. Kevin couldn't bring himself to answer. He admittedly hadn't been thinking when he'd dragged them both into a bathroom stall they barely fit in. Not only that, she hadn't buttoned up her shirt, so her ample, bra-clad breasts were pressing against his chest. He tried not to look, but he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry! I just panicked! If they saw me in here with you like that, who knows what they would have thought!"

She groaned. "It can't be helped! Anyway, it sounds like they've gone, so let us out!"

Kevin nodded in agreement. _You don't have to tell me…_

Kevin tried to reach behind but found that he couldn't move his arms behind his back in the narrow space. And since he was pressed against her, he couldn't turn around. His arms were stuck, with his right hand clutching his train pass.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I can't reach the lock! It's too cramped in here!"

"That can't be!" said the woman. "I'm going to miss my train!"

_You and me both, lady._

She sighed in anger. "Fine then! I'll reach for it!" She tried to move her arm, pressing herself harder into Kevin in the process.

"Hold it, hold it! If you move too much, my arm's gonna-"

It was too late. Kevin ended up dropping his train pass, where it fell…right into the woman's abundant cleavage.

_This just keeps getting better and better,_ Kevin thought. He was about to snatch it up, but the woman's movement caused it to fall in deeper, where he could no longer see it. _Damn it all!_

The woman had noticed as well. "Baka! What did you just drop in there?"

"It's my train pass."

"Well, wait until we get out of here! Now, move back more so that I can reach the-"

That was when they both heard it. The announcer was making the last call for the train that Kevin needed to catch to reach school in time. Kevin took a deep breath and closed his eyes in resignation. The woman looked at him wearily.

"Ma'am…I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. Please forgive me."

"What? What are you talking about-"

It was over in a flash. Kevin reached in with his arm, and snatched his train pass out from between her breasts. He didn't have the time or mental capacity to appreciate the soft, pleasant feeling, because his mind was entirely focused on getting away from this woman and reaching his train. He then reached up and grabbed the top of the stall walls and pulled himself out of the stall, leaping over onto the restroom floor. After that, he was away like a shot.

Even if a small part of him could hear her as she yelled after him, he ignored it. He was too focused on making it to the train before it left. Before he knew it, he was through the gates, had scanned his pass, and was through the train doors. He even found a seat that was unoccupied. He breathed another sigh of relief, and soon enough the doors closed, and the train started to move.

It had been a rough and hairy few minutes, but he was on the train. He would not be late to the first day of school. He smiled in triumph and relaxed himself as the train picked up speed. It was then that he realized a number of people were looking at him, and not in a good way.

He wondered why. It couldn't have been that he was a foreigner. He'd ridden this train several times, and although overall rare, foreigners were common enough that they didn't get looks like the ones he was getting now. _What are they looking at me like that for?_ He realized he was still clutching his train pass, so he moved to put it away…and saw that it wasn't the only thing he was holding.

Clasped in his right hand, along with his commuter's pass, was a strap of some sort. He lifted up his hand and saw what was hanging from it – _a bra_.

And a rather large bra, at that.

Kevin's entire body went cold and his eyes widened. _Why the hell am I holding this? Where could it have – OH, FUCK ME!_

He must have inadvertently grabbed it when he had reached for his train pass. He was in such a hurry to reach the train that he hadn't noticed it until now. Kevin gulped as his mind started racing. He had to do something about it, and _fast_. He had lived in Japan long enough to be more than familiar with the concept of train molesters and how they were viewed by Japanese society and being mistaken for one was the absolute LAST thing he ever wanted to happen to him.

Seeing he was very close to a door that led to another train car, he got up and headed for it, ignoring the very large likelihood that people were still watching him. He made his way through the crowd of people and reached the door. Once through it, he stuffed the bra into his bag to hide it. He would have to get rid of it later when no one was around. However much he wished he could return it to the woman to whom it belonged, he was unlikely to ever see her again, and even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to, given how very angry she likely was at him right about now.

The train eventually came to his stop, and he got out of there as fast and inconspicuously as he could. He didn't want to be around long enough for some suspicious commuter to point him out to the local police. He decided to move behind the closest bathroom and dispose of the bra in a trash can.

_I sure hope this thing wasn't expensive_, he thought as he took it out of his bag. As he moved it closer to the trash can, he took a longer look at it. It was dark blue, with a flower pattern. He wondered if there was a label indicating cup size on it-

He shook his head. "Don't think about that crap, Kevin!" he said to himself. "You're not a molester! Just get rid of it and pretend this whole thing never happened-"

"Oi."

Once again, Kevin's body went cold when he heard a familiar voice. Slowly turning his head, he saw her. He was face to face with the woman whom he had accidentally taken the bra from; the woman he had accidentally splashed sports drink on to begin his morning, causing the whole mess that would follow. And she was looking at him with a look that could kill.

_That's impossible! How the hell did she get here so fast!_ He noticed that despite her composure, she appeared to be breathing a bit heavier than normal for most people. She had likely run to catch the train as well. _I guess she was even more motivated than I was…_

Before he could say anything, she approached him with an outstretched hand. "That belongs to me. Please give it back." The voice was no longer even angry, but simply cold and serious.

Kevin immediately handed it over to the woman, who stuffed in into her bag. It was now that Kevin realized he hadn't had the chance to actually take the time to get a good look at her until now. She was shorter than him, if only by less than a head, but still commanded quite a presence. Her hair was jet black, and hung long and straight over her shoulders, not unlike that of a traditional Japanese princess. This was complimented by her face of near-perfect features, including beautifully curved cheekbones. Her eyes were dark, in stark contrast to his own blue eyes. And her figure…well, he was already a bit familiar with it, but that didn't make her any less attractive.

Or she would have been attractive, if not for the situation they were in right now.

"Listen," Kevin said, trying not to stammer. "I want you to know that this was an accident. I was only trying to grab my train pass. I didn't realize that I had-"

"I believe you," she said, the same cold demeanor in her voice.

Kevin stopped in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"However…" she said darkly.

"Huh?"

_SLAP!_

Kevin was in shock for a solid moment before he felt the sting from where she had slapped him across the face. He reached up to feel it before looking at the woman in front of him. She was standing very close to him, her hand outstretched and a venomous glare on her face.

"Your behavior was nonetheless inexcusable! Not once but twice you got me into trouble and ran away without taking responsibility for your actions! You may not be a molester, but you still behaved like an uncouth barbarian! Because of you, I've been greatly inconvenienced and even humiliated! Please never bother me again! Good day!"

She took off in a huff, not even bothering to look back at him. Kevin watched her go in stunned silence.

* * *

When Kevin finally reached his high school, he sighed in defeat. The gates were closing, and the bell had already rung. He was late on his first day, something he'd been dead sent against happening. He was still mad about what happened earlier. _That still smarts,_ he thought to himself as he reached up to massage his cheek again. _She didn't have to hit me, god dammit! I was only trying to get to school on time!_

As he made his way inside the building, he found his shoe locker – he could tell is was different from all the others from the fact that it lacked any kanji in spelling out his name – and replaced his shoes with his assigned _uwabaki_, or indoor shoes. He ran up to the second floor and found his assigned classroom, with the door already closed. He took a deep breath.

_The moment of truth._ He slid the classroom door open a crack and peeked inside. The students were all there…but no sign of the teacher.

He couldn't believe it. "I did it. I'm in the clear!"

"Oh, is that so?" an ominous voice said.

Kevin tensed up at the sudden presence he felt behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the last face he had wanted to see.

"K-Kojima sensei…"

Kana Kojima, the Japanese Language teacher, infamous for her very strict nature and cut-throat manner of handling rule-breakers, was standing right in front of him. She had a menacing aura surrounding her and deadly glare on her face, aimed directly at him. In that moment, Kevin was reminded of why she had earned the name of "Kojima the Demon".

"Kowalski-kun, care to explain why you are just now getting to your homeroom class?" she hissed.

"D-does this mean that you're our homeroom teacher this year?" he asked, nearly sputtering.

"That's right! And I don't tolerate late arrivals! Stand out in the hall!"

And that's exactly what Kevin did for the next twenty minutes or so. He stood outside the classroom, clutching pails of water. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen this sort of thing in a comic book somewhere. Inside, he could hear the other students murmuring to each other.

"He was late to class on the first day! Kojima's never gonna let him forget it!"

"Do they still make you stand out in the hall with pails if you are late? What is this, the Showa era?"

"That's Kojima for you! She's so strict and old-fashioned!"

Kevin groaned as he listened to their gossip. _Could this day get any worse?_

Eventually, he was back in the classroom. After one period, Kojima stood in front of the class to make an announcement. The students stood at attention.

"Everyone pay attention. I have someone to introduce you to." She looked to the door. "Come on in."

The door opened, and in walked a woman. And Kevin's jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

"My name is Fumiko Fujikawa, and starting this year, I will be teaching Japanese History. I hope to get along with all of you." She bowed, and the students bowed back. Kevin was a bit late on his bow due to his sheer shock at seeing the same woman who he had run into multiple times that morning in his classroom announcing herself as his new teacher, but he bowed all the same. The teacher must have noticed this, because she immediately looked his way…and her own eyes and mouth went wide as she recognized him.

"Ahh! You!" She shouted, pointing at him. Kojima and the other students all looked back at him, wondering what was going on. Kevin could do nothing but stand in his continued shock.

_Why the hell is she here?!_

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! I realize I've been a bit rusty on publishing fanfiction these days, it's just that things have gotten a bit busy for me the past few years, and I haven't had as much time to write as I had in the past. My more recent fics tended to be longer and more epic in scale, and it's just not easy to work on those when you don't have that much free time. However, I think working on something a little smaller that doesn't take as much time might get me back into the writing groove, so I thought about writing something a little more humorous and episodic. I found _Why the hell are you here, Teacher?! _to be a surprisingly fun series, and I figured I'd give it a try.

I have plans to get back to my other current story, as well as a few others I'm thinking about publishing, but for now, I hope you can find some enjoyment in this little story. Happy trails!


	2. Rooftop Panic!

**History is a Harsh Mistress**

**A **_**Why the Hell are You Here, Sensei? (Nande Koko Ni Sensei Ga)**_** Fanfiction**

**By Soapfiction**

**Chapter 2: Rooftop Panic!**

_This is the school roof._

_No doubt about it, this is the school roof._

Kevin stood on the roof of his high school building. He had decided to come up for some privacy.

_So why…_

The only thing was, he wasn't alone. Fumiko Fujikawa, his Japanese History teacher, was sitting on the floor against the fence. And she was looking up at him with an accusatory glare.

_Why the hell are you here, teacher?_

* * *

It had been three days since the chaotic first day of school. Upon finding out who his new Japanese History teacher was, Kevin had nearly panicked. He thought she might have told the school about what happened between them, and he might have gotten expelled. Fortunately, it appeared she had told no one about that day, and Kevin was relieved when he never got called into the principal's office. Of course, that didn't mean that rumors weren't abuzz. After Fujikawa-sensei had pointed him out in class on impulse, everyone started wondering why. She had initially tried to bury the issue by claiming that she was a little surprised to have a foreign student in her class, but no one had really bought that explanation, and soon enough, many a tall tale had arisen about what could possibly have happened between the two.

The worst part was, Kevin had had to listen to those rumors in real time. One was that he had molested her on a train. Another was that he had walked in on her while she was changing (which was somewhat true, he thought). Some of the bolder rumors included them having been an item in the past who had recently had a nasty break-up, or that (seriously) that he was blackmailing her into being his plaything with some rather compromising pictures and/or foreign business connections.

The teacher herself didn't seem too bothered by all this, or if she was, she didn't let it show. She was too busy getting her lesson plan rolling, and she had made quite the first impression.

"History is quite important to me," she had said during her introductory lesson to Kevin's class. "Because without it, we would forget ourselves. And as Japanese, it is imperative that we study the past and its many intricacies so that we better understand ourselves and our roles in society. Whether you are form here," (she stole a glance in Kevin's direction) "or you are simply living here, your knowledge of Japanese history will help to determine where you end up in life. These days, I look around and talk to people, and too many seem utterly ignorant of their history and culture."

She took a deep breath before speaking again, this time with a tone of authority in her voice. "That won't be the case in my class. I'm going to help you understand just how important remembering – and treasuring – the past is. With this class, we're going to restore Japanese history to its rightful place in the curriculum. The class will not be easy, but your efforts will be rewarded! I urge all of you to seize this opportunity and learn what history has to teach you. Because only then will you truly be able to call yourselves real Japanese!"

Her little speech had had quite the effect on the class, with many of them eating it up. Although she was known to be as stern as Kojima-sensei at times, her determination and overall demeanor had won her some popularity among the students, predominantly with the girls. Unfortunately, she had assigned a ton of homework right off the bat, much to the chagrin of Kevin and many other students.

Three days after that fateful day, Kevin had grown frustrated with the rumors. It was lunchtime, a time when he would normally be happy, yet he just didn't feel that way.

"Kowalski-kun, are you feeling okay?"

Kevin looked up to see a teacher standing before him, and he sighed in relief. It was Mayu Matsukaze-sensei, the Art teacher, who, unlike Kojima or even Fujikawa, was an absolute joy to be around. All the students loved her, and she could put a smile on the face of even the most miserable person. Just the sight of her was enough to raise his spirits just a bit.

"Well…I'm feeling a bit better now."

"That's wonderful!" the woman sad with a smile. "I know things must be hard for you with all these rumors floating around. Just remember that you can always come and talk to me if you need to."

She gave a light bow and left. Kevin smiled as he watched her go.

"Matsukaze-sensei is really understanding, isn't she?" he heard a voice say behind him.

Kevin looked back and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the scary-looking face. He calmed down when he realized who it was.

"Suzuki…yeesh, you had me spooked there for a second." Rin Suzuki was a classmate of Kevin's who, despite his intimidating appearance, was among the gentlest people he knew. The two had gotten to know each other over the past few days, and they occasionally ate lunch together.

"Sorry…anyway, do you want to have lunch together today?

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a bit tired of all the stares and gossip I've been getting lately. I'm going up to the roof for some privacy and fresh air." He grabbed his lunch and got up to leave.

"Is it okay to head to the roof right now?"

"Meh. I'm willing to take the risk. See ya."

* * *

And that was how he had ended up in his current predicament. He stood, staring back at his new teacher, unsure of what to do.

"Kowalski," she said, adjusting her glasses. "What are you doing up here? Students aren't allowed on the roof."

Kevin tried to think of an excuse, but oddly enough, decided to be honest. "I…I'm just trying to get away from all those rumors about us."

Fujikawa's stern expression shifted slightly at this. Seeing an opening, Kevin continued. "I mean, what about you, Sensei? Aren't you up here for the same reasons?"

She sighed. "I suppose I would be lying if I said I wasn't. And I suppose I can understand how you feel…I'll overlook it this once, just don't bother me."

Kevin nodded, all too happy to honor her request. But, once he had turned around to leave, he hesitated. _Might as well,_ he thought.

"No," he said. "Not yet."

She looked back up at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?"

Kevin took a deep breath. "First, I want to apologize."

"We've already been over-"

"I mean _really_ apologize," Kevin said, cutting her off. He didn't see things getting any better between them if he didn't nip this problem in the bud. "Apologize when our heads are clear and when no one else is around."

Kevin waited for her to react, and, for a moment, it looked like she would. However, she didn't speak, allowing him to continue.

"Look, I really want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for all that happened that day. I didn't know you were a teacher. And even then, that didn't make it acceptable," he said, catching himself. "I guess I was just so focused on getting to school on time that I let it cloud my judgment. It was wrong of me to just leave you like that – on both occasions – and I humbly apologize."

He bowed a deep bow before continuing.

"But I don't want us to continue like this. I want you to treat me like any other student." She had all but ignored him since the day in question, only dealing with him insofar as her teaching duties obligated her to. "This…I mean, if this is how things stay between us, we're going to have a very tough year together, so I only hope that you can forgive me so that we can move on. I don't want to be a bother. I want to be your student."

Fujikawa continued to look at him, her mouth slightly agape. Kevin wasn't sure how she would react, bit wondered if she could possibly take his words to heart at this point.

Her expression relaxed. "Very well. I can see you're being quite earnest. Just make sure you do your absolute best in my class."

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't smiling or anything, but it was a start. "Absolutely!"

He sat down against the fence a few feet away from her and dug into his lunch. As he ate, he looked over to see what she was doing. It looked like she was holding an old ceramic teacup, only it was broken. She had a small plastic bottle in her other hand, which he guessed was a type of glue. She placed the broken teacup pieces down and started trying to open the bottle with both hands, but it didn't look like she was having much luck.

"What'cha got there?"

"Huh?" She looked up in surprise. "It-it's nothing…I'm just repairing something I accidentally broke this morning, but-"

"Having trouble getting the glue open?"

"Uh…yes, I'm afraid so."

He watched her try to open it for a few seconds, to no avail. Then he held out his hand.

"Here, let me take a shot at it."

"Huh?" She hesitated for a second, but Kevin gestured again, and she gave it to him. He immediately tried to twist the head off, but it didn't budge. _Damn!_

Fujikawa slowly got to her feet and turned to face the fence, looking out over the school grounds. "I admit that you've made quite the first impression on me," she said. "I also never expected to see you again after all that, otherwise I might not have reacted in such a way."

"What?" Kevin said, still trying, and failing, to wrench the top off.

"In hindsight, though, I guess I should have noticed that you were wearing the school uniform. Maybe I really wasn't expecting to see a foreign student at this school."

Kevin had only been half-listening up to that point, but now he paid more attention to her, while still trying to open the glue bottle. Fujikawa continued, still looking out over the school. "Now that I think about it," she said, "you kind of remind me of someone."

"Huh?" Kevin said, as the top of the glue bottle snapped off in his hand. Actually, it wasn't just the removable top, but the entire top portion of the bottle, which had cracked off when the top itself wouldn't budge. The momentum of the top being removed also caused the bottle to spill a good chunk of its contents right onto Kevin's uniform – specifically the crotch area of his pants.

"Oh, shit!" he said in frustration, dropping the bottle. He took one step to the side to survey the damage, and promptly stepped on a pen that Fujikawa had left on the ground. It caused him to slip and fall forward, right towards his teacher.

"Fuck! Look out!"

Fujikawa looked back just in time to see Kevin tumbling towards her. "What – AAHH!"

He crashed into her backside, pressing her against the fence. He latched his hand onto the fence to stop from falling, ironically putting them right on top of her hands. Both their sets of fingers became stuck in the fence as a result. His front was pressed hard against her backside in a very suggestive position, and they were unable to move.

"B-BAKA! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It wasn't my fault! I slipped!"

"What are you waiting for? Get off of me!"

"Can't! My hands are stuck in the fence!"

Kevin might have been able to remove his fingers if they were the only ones, but his and Fujikawa's combined were enough to keep them both stuck in the fence.

"I can't believe you! Do you feel the need to humiliate me every time you see me?"

"I'm telling you it was an accident!" He was trying to think of a way to dislodge his hands. "Just hold on! I think I can get us free!"

"Hurry up! This is – this is starting to feel weird!" She could feel the fence making marks on her entire front side.

As Kevin tried to slowly wiggle his hands around, he couldn't help but notice just how much his crotch was rubbing up against the teacher's rear, nor could he help but feel certain sensations starting to brew-

_Dammit! Don't think about that! She's your fucking teacher, no matter how soft she may – FUCK! Just think about what she's likely to do if you don't fix this right away!_

All of a sudden, Kevin's hands popped out of the wiring of the fence, and he almost tumbled backward before regaining his footing. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and he attempted to step back. "See, I told you, we're just-"

It was then that he noticed something tugging at his crotch. "…Fine." Looking down, his jaw dropped. The glue that had splattered onto his groin had gotten the entire zipper area of his pants stuck to the back of his teacher's skirt. And it wasn't budging.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_ He screamed mentally. _Why does this shit keep happening?_

The teacher, who was still clinging to the fence, looked back at him with an angry yet exasperated look. "Hey! Why are you tugging at my skirt?"

"It's…" Kevin could barely finish the sentence. "It's the glue."

"The what?" she yelped in shock.

"I accidentally spilled in on my pants, okay? It was an accident!"

"You have a real way with accidents, don't you?" she bellowed.

His mind racing, Kevin reached down and grabbed handfuls of both his pants and the skirt to see if he could pull them apart. He stopped when he heard a faint sound of what sounded like fabric tearing.

"What was that?" the teacher demanded to know, looking back at him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Kevin said, throwing up his hands. _Okay, bad idea!_ He tried to think of the best way to soften glue. _Hot water? No…Nail polish remover? Where am I supposed to get a lot of that? _None of that would do at the moment. He needed to get their clothes detached without having to remove them, but that was looking like an increasingly tall order. _I need to find some way to cut through the glue! It's gooey and solid enough that something sharp might do it! But what? WHAT?_

He looked around, and then spotted something: a foot-long ruler was sticking out of the teacher's bag. It's edges, while not exactly sharp, were pointy enough that they might be able to wedge through the glue.

"Pardon me, teach, but I'm borrowing this!" He reached down to snatch it from her bag.

"Huh? Borrowing what?"

"Don't worry, I'll have us free in no time!" He tried to slice through the glue with the ruler…to no avail. It merely got stuck.

"Dammit! Why won't this work?"

"It's not going to be cut by something like that, you idiot!" the teacher snapped, still holding onto the fence, as though something quite bad would happen if she let go.

Kevin still tried, trying to yank the ruler out by moving it back and forth. When it finally dislodged, it happened when he was pushing it, and it promptly got stuck again, this time underneath the teacher's rear. Kevin tried to pull it back out, and Fujikawa let out a cry of shock.

"You idiot! What have you done? It's stuck to my…to my…"

Curious, Kevin leaned over just enough to see that the ruler was indeed stuck again, this time to the teacher's _panties_. And not only that; he glimpsed it just long enough to see that it was lodged between…well, what one would call her "camel toe". His eyes went wide.

"BAKA! DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE!"

Kevin lurched back upwards. "Sorry, sorry!" His mind was racing still, but to where, he didn't know. _How could things possibly get any worse?_

Sure enough, fate took the temptation he offered, and they heard sounds approaching from the entrance to the roof. Both went dead silent, eyes wide with fear. It sounded like a couple of other students were indeed coming up the stairs.

Fujikawa began to quiver. "Wh-what do we do? If they find us like this, it's over!"

She was right, Kevin thought. He had to think fast. Looking at the small building that made up the entrance, he acted on impulse.

"Teach, I'm sorry, but we have no choice."

"What do you mea- AH!"

In one fell swoop, Kevin grabbed Fujikawa by the waist, lifted her up, and quickly carried her over to the other side of the entrance, away from the door. Within seconds, he sat them both down against the wall, praying to god that whoever was coming up the stairs would go the other way. They made it out of sight just before the door opened.

It was a couple of female students, bringing their lunches with them. Kevin listened intently, his heart beating a mile a minute. When he didn't hear their voices get any louder, he exhaled and opened his eyes. "It's okay, we're safe-"

His eyes went wide again; he was holding his teacher in such a position that it almost appeared that she was on her back, her bent legs pointing upwards, and her cloth-clad nether regions exposed for all to see. And the ruler was still stuck there, pointing due north.

His eyes slowly moved to meet those of his teacher, who was now giving him that same venomous glare from the first day they had met. Her teeth bared and her hands balled up in fists, she looked like she could fly into a rage at any second. Just when it looked like she might, Kevin plopped his hand over her mouth.

"No, don't!" He whispered. "You'll get us caught!"

The garbled reply that Fujikawa attempted to give was lost through the filter of his hand. Kevin was so desperate to escape the moment, that he tried to think of something, _anything_, that could take his mind off it long enough. Looking back down, he saw the ruler. "I'll get this off of you."

More muffled cries of protest came through his hand and he tried to dislodge the rule form between her petals. Due to the struggle, it ended up getting moved around quite a bit. Eventually, he heard one long, final muffled cry from his teacher…and the ruler came loose.

He sighed in relief as he brought the rule closer to him…only to notice that it was no longer covered in glue…and was actually somewhat _wet_.

"Huh?"

* * *

_SLAP!_

Kevin knew it was coming, but he didn't try to dodge. He didn't even protest. He knew better by this point. Of course, that didn't make it sting any less.

Fujikawa lowered her outstretched hand and rose her gaze to meet his. The glare of poison she had worn just seconds earlier was gone, replaced by a cold, uncaring stare that one reserved for things one didn't even consider human. It was as if she was looking at a piece of common street trash.

Once the girls on the roof had left, Fujikawa had had to remove her skirt, which had been torn during their little struggle. She had had another one in her bag, thankfully. Part of Kevin wondered why she seemed to have replacement clothes on her wherever she went, but it didn't last long.

As she walked past him, she stopped just long enough to leave him with one final warning.

"Tell no one about this."

And with that she disappeared down the stairs, leaving Kevin to live with his shame and the still-painful hand-shaped mark on his face.

"God dammit."

* * *

And that's Chapter 2! I'll try to get one of these up every two weeks or so. If you guys like what you see, please try and leave a review. I really want to know what you guys think!

Happy trails!


End file.
